


Lazy Sunday

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [13]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan, Established Relationship, Evguel, Evguel is Evan and Miguel, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Miguel, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Evan and Miguel have a lazy Sunday, with an extra special breakfast.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Miguel
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. I've had this in my drafts for quite awhile. It wasn't originally going to be smut - because I started writing it before I started writing smut. But now that I write smut, I figured, why not? Evguel is one of my Top Three Favorite Ships (next to Treebros and Conguel). So I really, really hope you all love this. And if you do, I def have more content for this ship planned - including a long fic with them and Kleinphy that will maybe, hopefully, eventually happen. 
> 
> Also, this is the fastest I've ever written and posted a smut fic - I usually take several days to write, read, re-read, etc. But I wrote this basically in one day. So hopefully it's up to my usual standards!
> 
> Anyway... Yeah, enjoy! :D

The smell of something delicious wafting up from downstairs forced Evan out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a faded t-shirt, then shuffled to the bathroom to brush away his morning breath and bed head.

Satisfied he wasn’t a total mess, he made his way down to the kitchen, where Miguel greeted him with a smile.

“Morning, _Conejo_. Or should I say afternoon?” He teased, flipping the bacon and plating their eggs.

“Lazy Sunday,” Evan grumbled, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Miguel’s middle. “That smells amazing.”

Miguel smirked, nodding. He turned around so he could face Evan, giving him a kiss. Evan pressed closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but Miguel pulled back, grinning mischievously.

“What-“ Evan started, then yelped when Miguel picked him up and plopped him on the kitchen counter. He stepped between Evan’s legs, immediately capturing his lips in another kiss.

Evan pulled back, snickering. “You’re gonna burn the bacon.”

“Shit,” Miguel grumbled, quickly turning the flame off. He moved back to Evan. “Okay, where were we?”

Evan blushed, grabbing onto Miguel’s shirt and tugging him closer. “Pretty sure we were doing this,” he murmured, pulling Miguel back in for another kiss.

“Right, right,” Miguel replied with a nod. “By the way, you look hot in my shirt.”

“Oh, is it yours?” Evan asked innocently. “Huh, hadn’t even noticed.”

Miguel snickered. “Suuuure.” He stepped back, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“What’s that look fo- _hey_!” Evan yelped, as Miguel reached for his boxers and started tugging them down.

“Lift,” Miguel demanded, patting Evan’s hip. Evan snickered at the desperation in Miguel’s voice, bracing his hands on the counter and lifting up just enough for Miguel to get his boxers off. Miguel tossed them to the floor.

“You know we prepare _food_ on this counter,” Evan reminded him.

“That’s what Clorox is for,” Miguel shrugged, pressing his lips to Evan’s, and wrapping his hand around Evan’s dick, pumping slowly. Evan groaned into the kiss, accidentally biting Miguel’s lip.

Miguel let out a small yip, pulling back.

“Sorry,” Evan giggled sheepishly.

“No problem,” Miguel said, staring at Evan for a minute, quirking his brow and smirking.

“Um... I- Why don’t I trust that look on your face?” Evan asked nervously.

Miguel shrugged innocently. “Oh, I dunno... maybe because you shouldn’t?”

Evan gulped, opening his mouth to speak, when Miguel dipped his head down and took Evan’s dick in his mouth. Evan gasped, jerking his hips up.

Miguel hummed around him, licking all the way up his length, teasing his tongue over the tip, then plunging back down. Evan moaned, throwing his head back and accidentally slamming it into the kitchen cabinets.

Miguel pulled off, frowning with concern. “Are you okay, _Conejo_?” 

Evan nodded frantically. “Yes! Don’t stop!”

Miguel snickered, teasing Evan with the tip of his tongue, using it to lick a slow, feather-light path up his shaft.

“Miguel,” he whined, pressing forward.

Miguel grinned, taking Evan back into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against him and bobbing up and down, alternating his speed and pressure.

Evan trembled, knuckles white from gripping the counter. “ _Fuck_ , Miguel, I’m-“

Miguel pulled off again, coating his finger in spit. Evan’s eyes were shut, so he didn’t notice until-

“ _Shit_ ,” Evan moaned, grinding down on Miguel’s finger. When Miguel angled up, Evan let out another, louder moan. And then Miguel's mouth was on Evan again, head bobbing in sync with his thrusts.

Evan gasped, grabbing a fistful of Miguel’s shirt as his orgasm hit. Miguel kept licking and sucking around him, finger pressing mercilessly against his prostate, until Evan started pulling away, whimpering from the sensitivity.

Miguel straightened up, planting a kiss on Evan’s forehead, rubbing his arm soothingly. Evan rested his head on Miguel’s shoulder, still shaking from his orgasm. When he finally managed to catch his breath, he glanced up at Miguel, grinning.

“What?” Miguel asked, running his fingers through Evan’s hair.

“Well, you had your breakfast,” Evan said innocently, trailing his hand down Miguel’s chest and stomach, then further still, until he was cupping Miguel through his boxers. “Now I want mine.”

Miguel grinned, pulling Evan off the counter. He pressed his body against Evan’s, making sure Evan could feel his hard-on against his leg. He tilted Evan’s head up so he could kiss him again, then pulled back, slipping his boxers off and stepping out of them. He moved away, opening the junk drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Do I even wanna know why you keep lube and condoms in your kitchen?” Evan questioned.

“It’s a junk drawer. This stuff’s for my junk,” Miguel shrugged.

Evan cackled. “You’re such a dork.”

“But you love me anyway,” Miguel said innocently, grinning as he stepped closer again.

“I do,” Evan agreed, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Okay, good. Now turn around,” he growled, taking Evan’s arm and spinning him. Evan giggled, dropping down so his elbows were resting on the counter. He wiggled his butt at Miguel.

Miguel pressed against Evan, nipping the side of his neck. He trailed his hands down Evan's back, squeezing his hips and dropping to his knees. He grabbed Evan’s ass, squeezing and kneading.

“God, you have such a cute ass,” he grumbled, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some between his cheeks. Evan squeaked. “Cold?” Miguel chuckled, leaning forward and licking circles around his pucker.

“Not anymore,” Evan moaned, pressing his ass back into Miguel’s face.

Miguel teased him a bit more, then pressed his tongue in and wiggled it around. Evan gasped, dropping his head onto the counter. When Evan’s legs started to shake, he pulled back, smacking Evan’s butt playfully. He squeezed lube onto his fingers, gripping Evan’s hip with his free hand and running lazy circles around his hole with the other.

“Ready?” Miguel asked. Evan gasped out a yes, and Miguel pressed a finger in; it slipped in easily, and it wasn’t long before he was adding a second finger, scissoring them. He planted small kisses on Evan’s cheeks as he pumped.

“Miguel,” Evan whined, wiggling his hips. “ _Please_.”

Miguel pulled his fingers out and stood. He rolled a condom on, lubed up, and lined up with Evan’s entrance. He kissed along Evan’s neck and shoulder as he pressed in. When Evan hissed, he stilled his movements, rubbing Evan’s arms soothingly. After a minute, Evan gave the okay, and Miguel slipped the rest of the way in, bottoming out. He paused again, giving Evan a chance to adjust.

Evan groaned, grinding into Miguel. Miguel took that as his signal to move, pumping slow at first, then picking up speed.

“Shit,” Evan whined, circling his hips, urging Miguel to go faster.

Miguel dug his fingers into Evan’s hips. When Evan clenched around him, he gasped, faltering in his rhythm. Evan grinned back at him, doing it again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped. “Not gonna last long if you keep doing that, _Conejo_.”

Evan snickered. “That’s the point. You made me feel good, now it’s your turn.” He clenched again, making Miguel whimper. He pumped faster, angling up. He knew he’d hit the right spot when Evan moaned, burying his face in his arms.

“Don’t,” Miguel scolded. “Wanna hear you.” He pumped faster, making sure to hit Evan’s prostate every time.

Evan lifted his head. “Close,” he panted, pressing back into Miguel and clenching. Miguel gasped. He, too, was close. He wrapped his hand around Evan’s dick, pumping in sync with his thrusts.

“Mmmm _fuck_ ,” Evan moaned. “Miguel! I’m-“ He cut off with a keening whine as his second orgasm of the morning rocked through him. He collapsed against the counter, panting, as Miguel continued pumping into him. Evan could tell he was close, so he clenched around him a few more times; that was all it took - before long, Miguel was crying out, his body shuddering with his orgasm. He whimpered, collapsing against Evan’s back and burying his face in his neck.

“Shit, _Conejo_ ,” he mumbled, kissing Evan’s shoulder.

Evan grinned back at him. “Best breakfast I’ve had in a _long_ time,” he murmured, licking his lips.

Miguel snickered. “Dork.” He carefully pulled out, taking the condom off, tying it, and tossing it. He grabbed some wet paper towels and helped Evan clean up, then washed his hands in the sink.

Evan sighed contentedly, pulling his boxers back on. “We should have that kind of breakfast more often,” he said with a smirk. “It was _very_ satisfying.”

Miguel threw him a grin, pulling his boxers back on. “Shit,” he grumbled, losing his balance and grabbing a chair for support. “My legs are still shaking,” he admitted sheepishly.

Evan chuckled at him, and Miguel stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Don’t stick that out unless you plan to use it,” Evan warned, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Mmmmm, what? Already thinking about round three?” Miguel teased.

Evan grinned at him, eyes glinting wickedly. “Maybe.”

“Such a horny bastard.” Miguel leaned down, kissing Evan. “How ‘bout we take this up to the bedroom this time, hm?”

“I like that idea,” Evan agreed, pulling away long enough to grab Miguel’s hand and lead him back upstairs.


End file.
